veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Bucket List
The Bucket List is the first half of the eighth episode of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At Pa Grape's store, Pa has gotten Bob and Larry's bikes fixed up, telling them that he changed the tires and fixed the squeak on the brakes and shined them up, no extra charge. Upon hearing the "no extra charge" part, Larry angrily asks Pa if he's trying to rip them off, before Bob tells him that it means that Pa did extra work for free, which Larry is able to understand. Pa then answers that he doesn't just do his work and that he tries to be kind, because it's the right thing to do. Larry then replies, "I'm kind... to my friends", before Pa adds that we learn from the Bible that we should be kind, even to people who are not always kind to us. Bob then tells Larry that they should work on being more kind, which Larry agrees with, saying, "Let's take kindness to the extreme". Larry then hops on his bike and starts riding it all over the store, despite Bob trying to get him to stop. Larry then rides his bike on one of the shelves and balances on the front of it while balancing on the edge of the shelf, but he ends up falling off the shelf, before Bob tells him that that's why bikes are not inside toys. At that moment, Ichabeezer then enters the store, telling Pa that he came to buy his best vacuum, but Pa tells him that he sold his last one to Madame Blueberry, before Ichabeezer angrily asks Pa "What kind of operation are you running here, Grape? You never have anything when I need it. This is the worst store in town!" Pa then tells Ichabeezer that he'll call him when they get more vacuums in, just as Ichabeezer leaves, but not without telling Pa, "Thanks... for nothing". Bob then tells Larry that they're going on a mission of kindness, before he hops on his bike and rides off, all while Larry tells Bob that the bikes are not inside toys, before he also rides off after Bob. Ichabeezer drives off on his Segway, just as Bob rides after him, telling him that he and Larry have a vacuum and that they could come over and clean his entire house. When Ichabeezer asks Bob why they would do that, Larry then also rides up to Ichabeezer and tells him a verse, which is, "Love your enemies, do good to them, and lend to them without expecting anything back. Luke 6:35". When Ichabeezer repeats the last statement in disbelief, Bob and Larry confirm this, before Ichabeezer finally consents to their offer, telling them to be at his house by 5:30, but no sooner, because he doesn't want the vacuum interrupting his golf. After Ichabeezer drives off, Bob then tells Larry, "The 'Beez has never seen kindness like the kind we're gonna show him". Bob and Larry soon approach Ichabeezer's house, while carrying a vacuum cleaner and a broom, which Bob uses to ring the doorbell. Ichabeezer then answers the door, before telling the two friends that the mess is in his 13th living room, and that he'll be in his other spare office, before telling them not to disturb him. Bob then tells Larry, "Normally, I'd have a tough time doing so many nice things for such a grumpy guy", as he starts sweeping the floor. Larry then polishes a portrait of one of Ichabeezer's relatives while saying that "His whole life seems so sad", before telling Bob that they have to do something good for him. Bob then says that they have to get work, before he goes to alphabetize Ichabeezer's socks, Larry saying that he'll paint his teeth collection white again, Bob saying that he'll sweep the ceiling, and Larry saying that he'll polish the marshmallows. Bob then starts hoeing the front lawn, while Larry is cleaning Rooney, who then bumps into Larry, sending him flying until he lands in the bucket that he was using for the cleaning. Bob then polishes a suit of armor bust, before he and Larry then start sweeping the ceiling, bringing up a bunch of dust. Larry then decides to vacuum Ichabeezer's desk, the vacuum blowing a bunch of papers off the desk, before it sucks up a clipboard, which Larry is surprised to discover. When Bob asks Larry what he has there, Larry reads what is on the clipboard, which is, "Get a mohawk, wrestle a bear, parachute, singing in a screamo band", before telling Bob that they have found the writings of a madman. When Bob asks Larry why he says that, Larry answers that it's because it says "Bucket List" at the top and none of the things on the list are buckets. Bob then tells Larry that it's a great find, before explaining that a Bucket List is a list of things a person wants to do before the end of their life, also noting even further that "These are Ichabeezer's greatest wishes". Larry also adds, "It's like a kindness cheat sheet just for Old Man 'Beez". Bob then tells Larry that if they help Ichabeezer do everything on the list, they will achieve maximum "kindosity". Ichabeezer then shows up, admitting to Bob and Larry that they really clean up nicely, before asking them how much. Bob then tells him that it's a favor for a friend, to which Ichabeezer replies, "You two have friends, huh?" before telling them, "Have a lovely evening... nowhere near my presence!" Bob tells him that they're done for now, before Larry tells him that they have a big surprise, but Bob shushes him, before he and Larry leave, telling Ichabeezer to have a great evening. The next morning, Ichabeezer gets up out of bed before going to look at himself in the mirror, but when he looks in the mirror, he is surprised to find that he now has a mustache on his face, before Bob and Larry show up, with Larry telling him that they glued it to his face in his sleep, despite Ichabeezer's protests that he's allergic to mustaches. Bob then tells Ichabeezer that they made him breakfast, which is Sardine-Marshmallow Pie in a Ghost Pepper Crust, which is shoved into Ichabeezer's face. The spiciness of the pie causes Ichabeezer to blow flames, while Bob tells him, "That's already three things marked off the list, Mr. Icha-sneezer", before Ichabeezer then blows another blast of flames that slightly chars the stem on Bob's head. Ichabeezer is then tied up in a bungee cord, before Bob tells him, "Time for the adventure of a lifetime!", but when Ichabeezer wants to know what they're doing, Bob shushes him, before telling him to step to the left just a smidgen. Ichabeezer then becomes surprised when he sees that the bungee cord that is wrapped around him is also wrapped around the entire room, before Larry then yells, "Bungee away!", which then causes Ichabeezer to get thrown all around the entire house before the cord sends him outside and right into a dumpster full of lobsters. Bob then says that it counts as doing a cannonball in a dumpster of lobsters. Ichabeezer then yells, "Get me out of these lobsters!" just as one of the lobsters pulls the mustache off his face, before his bungee cord comes loose, sending Ichabeezer falling into the dumpster. Bob and Larry are now in their cars, before they start towing the dumpster, with Ichabeezer in it, all the way to the center of town. Ichabeezer peeks out from the dumpster before becoming horrified at what's happening, just as Bob and Larry slow to a stop, which then sends Ichabeezer flying until he crashes at the front of the gazebo, where a band is set up for him. Ichabeezer is rather dizzy from the impact, just as Larry and Mr. Lunt start playing rock music, while Ichabeezer then starts yelling angrily into a microphone about how he's never been so insulted. Off to the side, Bob thanks Archibald for setting up the surprise party, with Archibald answering that he was happy to help, before admitting that it seems a bit out of character for Ichabeezer to be singing lead vocals in a screamo band. Ichabeezer continues yelling into the microphone (sounding a little bit like Animal from The Muppets), before Bob then leaps and takes the microphone from Ichabeezer, welcoming everyone to Ichabeezer's Bucket List party. Everyone then starts singing a song about all the things to do on a Bucket List, such as rolling around in a hamster ball, being given a salmon-colored shawl that had been knitted, wearing a feathered earring, driving a monster truck without any steering, and the French Peas singing a-cappela (with Jean-Claude and Phillipe singing "Frere Jacques", before Ichabeezer bowls into them). Ichabeezer then gets thrown out of the hamster ball, before Larry then sticks the mustache on his face again, just as the song ends after that, as everyone starts cheering wildly. However, at that moment, Ichabeezer has already had enough, before he angrily yells "Stop!" right into the microphone, surprising everyone. Archibald then says, "This is a seriously strange bucket list". Ichabeezer tells everyone enough, before he throws off the mustache and starts stomping on it angrily. Bob then reminds Ichabeezer about his Bucket List and that they were just trying to give him the best day of his life, before Larry also adds that it's so Ichabeezer wouldn't be so mad all the time. Ichabeezer then tells Bob to "read the top one more time", which Bob does, saying that it reads "Bucket List", before noticing that the small print says, "Of things that I never, ever want to do", which everyone is shocked about, before Bob is also equally shocked, asking Ichabeezer why he would call it a Bucket List when Bucket Lists are for things that people want to do. Ichabeezer then answers that it's his list, and that if he says the bucket is full of things he doesn't want to do, then so be it. Archibald then asks, "Who keeps a list of things they never want to do?", before Ichabeezer answers, "Jehoaichim Money Ichabeezer, that's who", to which Larry then says "Your middle name is Money?" Ichabeezer then tells everyone that if they're finished, he's missing his golf game, before he then leaves after that. Bob then tries to tell Ichabeezer that he has a lobster on his head, but he can't. Bob and Larry feel equally terrible for what they did. At Pa's store, Bob and Larry are looking for an "I'm Sorry" card to give to Ichabeezer. Larry suggests a card with a picture of a frog that says "Begging for frog-giveness", but Bob thinks that it's too cheesy, before he suggests a card with a picture of a bear that says "I'm beary sorry", which Larry says is brilliant. Pa then tells them to bring him a new vacuum cleaner as well, which Bob says is a great idea. Soon, Bob and Larry come to Ichabeezer's house, where they hear the sound of Ichabeezer playing the saxophone off-key, which Bob remembers as one of the things from Ichabeezer's Bucket List. Ichabeezer stops playing long enough to tell Bob and Larry that yesterday was awful and that they never should have done it, but he now sees that they were only trying to be good to him and that even though they did it completely wrong, he's a better veggie for it. Ichabeezer then lightens up a little bit before saying that it's almost freeing to have done nearly everything on that list and that it should have destroyed him, but he feels good and that he survived the worst day of his life. When Larry asks Ichabeezer if he's gonna be happy from now on, Ichabeezer answers that he's always happy, but today, he's in a rare good mood, which happens as often as an eclipse. Bob then says that they came to apologize and that the whole town pitched in to buy Ichabeezer that vacuum cleaner he needed, and that he and Larry are really sorry, before asking Ichabeezer to forgive them. Because of that, Ichabeezer then adds another item to his list, which is "Forgive Bob and Larry". Bob then gives the vacuum to Ichabeezer, who thanks him, saying that he can use it to clean up the glitter mess that he made, before Bob and Larry see that Ichabeezer made a portrait of himself using glitter. Ichabeezer then invites the two to play video games, and when Larry asks Ichabeezer if he likes video games, Ichabeezer replies that he hates them, but decides to go through with it anyway, before tossing two controllers to Bob and Larry, with the trio now spending a good afternoon playing video games. Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House Episodes